independent_nwodfandomcom-20200215-history
James Price
Sire: Simon Petrocof Notable Traits: Well dressed and Ruthlessly Diplomatic Titles: Member of the Primogen council of Brisbane Domain. Coteries/Societies: The Sworn of Mysteries History in Brief *9th January 1905: Born *1923 - 1925: Becomes one of the first to be admitted into the University of Queensland in Brisbane. *18 October 1928: Embrace *4th February 1929: Initiated into the Ordo Dracul, as a full member. *18 February 1929: Leaves for Europe with his new master and Sire Simon Petrocof. *1929 - 1938: His sire makes preparations within the Ordo Dracul. Networks of Wyrm nests are established and security on there positions. *1948: Initiated into the Ordo Dracul, as one of the Sworn. *2007: The Death of Simon Petrocof. Timeline Originally from the fledgling Brisbane James price was one of the few and first attendees of the Queensland university James left Australia in 1929 as a Minion of his sire. Despite strong pacifist sentiment after World War I, its aftermath still caused irredentist and revanchist nationalism to become important in several European states. Irredentism and revanchism were strong in Germany because of the significant territorial, colonial, and financial losses incurred by the Treaty of Versailles. Under the treaty, Germany lost around 13 percent of its home territory and all of its overseas colonies, while German annexation of other states was prohibited, reparations were imposed, and limits were placed on the size and capability of the country's armed forces. Meanwhile, the Russian Civil War from November 1917 to October 1922 led to the creation of the Soviet Union. With the on set of the great depression at the time of James's Departure from Australia with his sire he saw first hand the strife which plagued much of the world after the First world war and by the after-effects of the Stock Market Crash of 1929 in the U.S. Moving through the European countries He learned the french dialect and alternated heavily between the united kingdom and France translating scripts and journals of accounts with the supernatural during the first world war. Feeding was a simple task by the turn of the 1931 as the unemployment rate soured and the financial divide grew between working and upper class rose and it was during these time where his studies in the Ordo flourished. By 1940 James was indoctrinated into the teaching of Vlad Treps and the philosophy of the kindred condition and it means of transcendence, Theorizing that morality was a crucial part in the transformation as the lax moral compass of other kindred in his travels Imposed a constriction on their ability to feel or even hold their beasts back lead him to become a strong moralist. Weather these theories were the planned machinations of his sire subjecting him to a particular brand of Vampire, is of some debate in James's mind. At any rate During this time many kindred were moving like never before to and from the country of Germany as talk of Germany invaded Poland under the false pretext that the Poles had carried out a series of sabotage operations against German targets. An thus war had begun and though it was not yet at the pinnacle of the horror it would transpire to become many knidred left and few moved in to take advantage of the chaos to follow. Ordo Dracul James took to the order with reluctant enthusiasm during his early nights, while his family friends and his loved ones gone going on believing him dead and vanished. He kept and eye on them and a shadowed hand on the events of Brisbane when not at the service of his master Simon Petrocof. A calm and concise man Simon was a Sworn of the Black and an expert diplomat moving through the courts of Europe keeping tabs on the Members of the Ordo Dracul guiding it, in subtle ways as James learnt. It became evident that James was being groomed for something and in the first years and soon he began to forget his mortal life and identity. Moving through Germany meeting with members of the Ordo he saw his fair share of experiments in kindred and kines limits. He observed and remembered the facts he bared witness to and became a stronger member of the Ordo for it. Recent History In the last Decade James has seen the death of his sire and left France to return to Australia. Arrival at court 2014 :July: Returns to Brisbane and is introduced to the court of Brisbane. :August: Observes the torpor of a Mekhet and the subsequent Praxis change of Tybalt to Lothar Volmark. :September: Holds a court event on his premises within the Rack as the Grad opening of the Ebony page and is Raised in city status and becomes a deputy of the Rack. :October: Event for the Lance and Invictius in stones corner at a proposed Elysium event. :November: The Ebony Page hosts a gathering Eria Valdyr :December: Training in the wilds 2015 :January: Gathering at Elysium, Father Constantine was the acting Master of Elysium. Rumors spread about the Primogen from the Daeva. Grandsire: Unknown Sire: Simon Petrocof Siblings: *Unknown Childer *Unknown Quotes Unknown? :"For me, the Ordo dracul nothing less than extraordinary. Kindred Working to a goal of transcendence, committed to the idea that everything changes and nothing is ever set in stone not even we, who are so powerful in the night." : Speakng with one of The Lancea Sanctum, neonates. :- "Scientiā ac Laborē" :Meaning: By means of knowledge and hard work. Quotes About Unknown Conversations Unknown Rumors He killed his sire. Inspirations and Soundtrack Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy. The healthy man does not torture others.Generally it is the tortured. who turn into torturers. House Of Wolves, Cancer, The Sharpest Lives : My chemical Romance. Nightmare Revisited - Jack's Lament OOC Information